


Untitled

by UnitaryOperator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitaryOperator/pseuds/UnitaryOperator
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Untitled

“你的父母一点都不喜欢我。”  
他们一起在后花园散步的时候她如此说。说实话，她想说的是我也不喜欢他们。但是她并没有说出这后半句。  
因为她的未婚夫正被她挽着手臂，另一手在熟练地掸掉烟灰。听到她的话，他抬起头笑了一下，把烟递到她唇边。她伸长了颈子吸了一口，防止可能掉落的火星烫伤她繁重的礼服裙。  
他们经常一起吸烟。她的烟瘾很小，如果他们分开，恐怕一周她都不会记得买烟，但是他们在一起的时候她会，因为她的未婚夫烟瘾更大，但是需要有人陪伴。  
“他们不会喜欢一个致力于麻瓜平权组织的儿媳妇，战争过去多少年都是这样。”她的未婚夫耸耸肩，“不用担心亲爱的，我告诉过你了，你是和我结婚又不是我爸妈。”  
“我能明白……”她把灰色的烟吐出来，“我只是有些惊讶你为什么会选择我。”  
“我为什么会选择你？”她的未婚夫笑了，他笑起来很好看，灰色的眼睛像是弯弯的月，“我爱你利亚。”  
“但是你知道我并非是那种……典型的纯血的姑娘，我是说。”他们找了一个台阶坐下，夜间的风有些许凉意。她靠着她未婚夫的肩膀，把玩着他的袖扣，一支镶嵌着祖母绿花蕊的百合花。“你知道的，我有个类似于格兰杰那样的组织，时不时抛头露面，在学校的时候我的男朋友是别人，也跟你没什么交流。说到底，我猜我姐姐更符合马尔福家的要求。”  
“你要是没那个组织我们八成还不会碰面，利亚。”她的未婚夫转头看着她，用下巴蹭了蹭她的额发，“我猜你也不觉得我会出现在那里。”  
“可以这么说吧，”她从他手上拿过烟来，又吸了一口，然后把它熄灭了。“但是我真没有那么惊讶，毕竟你跟救世主那群人一直很亲近。不过能拉到你这么个金主，可算是救活了我们。”  
“搭上了你自己是不是代价太大？”  
“这不算代价，这算乐意之至。”她笑着，掸了掸自己的礼服裙。  
“其实我也有相同的疑问，利亚。”她的未婚夫说，“你为什么会选择我？”  
“哈，这可是德拉科马尔福说的话。”她笑着拍着手，“好吧好吧，严肃点，我知道纯血不那么吃香了，现在混血和麻瓜才是新时尚，前食死徒也算是个减分点？不过……”  
“不过你爱我？”  
“不过你长得帅。”  
她笑着看着她未婚夫的表情，他正把他锋利的眉毛好看地拧在一起，“我该把这作为赞扬还是……？”  
“我又没说你只有长得帅，”她微笑着补充，“你变了如此多，德拉科，你让我相信你是有勇气做自己的决定，并且坚持下去的人。”  
“是啊，”她的未婚夫看着她，“这也是我带你来见他们的原因，你要嫁给的人是德拉科，而不仅仅是马尔福。”  
她靠近他，“你这么做让我爱你，更加。”  
他也靠近，他们交换了一个短暂的亲吻。  
“还有最后一个问题，德拉科，你爱救世主吗？”  
她的未婚夫挑起眉。  
“我们说好了对彼此诚实。”  
“好吧好吧……”她的未婚夫投降般摊开手，“Hard to say.但是怎么说，有些人即使有机会选择，你也会知道你们无法共度一生。”他补充，“我猜不在一起并不是因为不爱，但是在一起一定是因为爱。”  
她点点头，她其实早就知道了这个回答。她和另外一个人在他生命里扮演不一样的角色，甚至没有比较的意义。  
但是他们彼此紧握着手，并一直这么下去，这就够了。


End file.
